


Dance 'Til We Go Crazy

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/M, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandango and Summer Rae are two sparkly peas in a pod, two of a kind. They know things about each other that no one else does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance 'Til We Go Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Set back when Fandango & Summer Rae were on-screen dance partners. Title is a lyric from the song 'Dance With Me' by Debelah Morgan.

 

 

 

What Summer Rae Knows About Fandango

 

 **1.** Fandango gives the best leg and foot massages. All-too-often Summer finds herself dealing with sore calves and arches. She’s been dancing since she was five years old but while her body has been molded into gorgeous elegance with a rock-hard core, she still sometimes gets aches and pains, plastering a brilliant smile on top of them when performing for a WWE crowd.

  
  
Fandango sees past her smile though and several times a week, in the car or when they get back to their hotel room, he firmly insists that she let him take care of her. Then he pulls one of her feet into his lap, his manicured but powerful hands working wonders on the often-deep aches hidden under her beautiful skin. Somehow he never manages to tickle her and her feet are extremely sensitive.

 

 **2.** His best dance is definitely the tango, though no WWE crowd has ever been lucky enough to see him perform it. Summer still remembers the first time that they danced it together, just them in a mirrored training room. And while he might look amazing in the multicolored outfits that he regularly wears to the ring, he looks _mouthwatering_ in the tight-fitting black and red suit that he often wears when they perform a tango. Summer matches him of course in a long red dress with a thigh-high split and her hair all slicked back. Together they are sharp and absolutely on point, wringing every possible drop of drama out of the explosive instrumental that they’re dancing to.

 

Part of Summer wishes that the people who so often yell that Fandango can’t dance got to witness him just killing a tango. But another part of is secretly thrilled that she’s the one who gets to see how gorgeous he is in those moments, his hand firm and joyous at the small of her back before he dips her sharply as they tell a story of heartache and blood.

 

 **3.** Fandango’s favorite outfit is purple. Summer loves wearing the turquoise herself, she loves the fun ruffled skirt that really shows off her legs plus turquoise looks really great with their tans. But Fandango prefers wearing purple and frequently inspects himself in the mirror, smoothing his hands across errant lapels and straightening lines. He doesn’t tell Summer why he likes it so much but he does always pull her close to his body so that they create a perfect elegant reflection. They look good together in every color, they always have.

 

 **4.** Fandango watches his weight carefully and works out religiously. He does a lot of cardio every day because his body is his money-maker. Summer loves working out beside him because it gives her a beautiful view and they can spot each other through all the reps they do. He’s great at helping her stretch too and he’s serious about it, frowning when he can’t give her the support she needs as she finds several different ways to do the splits. It’s a great way to try out a few new poses together too.

 

Despite this, he loves peanut-butter cups and Summer might scrunch up her face when she finds him eating them but she loves Milk Duds and the occasional Dove bar and as long as it’s part of a rigorously balanced diet, that's okay. When she has really bad days, she stomps back to the Divas locker room only to find that somehow Fandango has snuck a box of Milk Duds into her bag – they weren’t there before but they’re there now and Fandango’s signature always decorates a corner of the box. Her mood lifts immediately and the next day, she makes sure to slip a package of peanut-butter cups into his bag as a thank-you.

 

 **5.** Fandango loves performing in front of WWE crowds, even when they jeer and shout and behave like he’s a joke. Summer gets so angry about that, because he deserves to be lauded and loved for the way his hips swivel and the way he leads her through each dance. Anyway, he might love dancing before those braying crowds but he loves dancing at clubs the most. There are salsa clubs and swing clubs, infinite variety. Whenever they have an evening free and they aren’t too beat down from the ring, they go out and find a club to dance in. There’s a great app that always points the way to the best dance clubs in every city.

 

In those clubs, surrounded by people who really appreciate dance, Fandango can concentrate completely on his form, on his movement, on the sheer enjoyment of dancing. Summer watches him flourish and doesn’t even mind when he dances with other partners because everyone deserves to experience what a great dancer he is. He mostly dances with her anyway and inevitably people stop dancing to watch them because they're so synchronized and their chemistry is off the charts. Summer loves the light in Fandango’s eyes; she loves how easily he lifts her to appreciative comments and calls from the other dancers. She loves that his favorite way to dance is with her in a small club full of strangers. He throws her up and she doesn’t doubt that he’ll catch her spectacularly. He always does.

 

What Fandango Knows About Summer Rae

 

 **1.** Summer sings when she’s warming up. Fandango has heard her sing Nelly, Selena Gomez, Avicii, there’s a whole range of bright bouncy songs on her iPod that almost always match her mood. A couple of times he hears her sing Fall Out Boy, her left foot resting on a large crate, her face bowing down to her thigh. She sings Queen and from the way she’s dancing he thinks that maybe he’s getting a glimpse into what she was like as a little kid, bubbling beside the other girls in dance class. “Don’t stop me, don’t stop me…”

 

Once he hears her singing something incredibly soulful and her eyes close, her eyelashes casting shadows over her skin. Something is different this time, even as she moves through her usual stretching warm-up routine. She knows he’s there but she doesn’t stop and Fandango listens, mentally choreographing a rumba to her voice. He holds out a hand because their music will hit soon and they need to be ready. She finishes her final note, her hand doesn’t shake at all and her make-up remains perfect after he brushes a kiss to her cheek.

 

 **2.** People – backstage interviewers, the media – they assume that Summer is an incredibly delicate creature, the sort of girl who shrieks when she breaks a nail. Well, she does, because manicures cost money and she doesn’t always have time for one. But Fandango has seen her tear someone’s hair out, he’s seen her deliver beautiful spin-kicks, he’s seen her be completely unafraid to get nasty. He likes that about her, that they’re such a matched set in that particular way. They both spend a lot of time making sure that they look good, the best, because clothing and make-up is part of every dancer’s armor. But they also know that getting the win by any means necessary is just as important.

  
  
**3.** Summer's best dance is the salsa. She loves ballroom of course, with a special love for the elegance of the foxtrot, but when it comes to which dance really shows her at her best, the salsa wins. She gets to shimmy and roll her hips as she and Fandango form complicated arm movements. She throws herself around Fandango without fear; she trusts that he will catch her. She looks spectacular and Fandango revels in the fact that he looks just as good beside her. The last time they danced a salsa, she wore a tiger-print dress with matching shoes. At one point she'd mock-snarled when he'd spun her into his body. It'd been a very good look on her. Of course they’d won that particular competition. Of course they did.

  
  
**4.** Summer rests her feet up on the dashboard when they're driving between shows. Like every dancer, she has tough-skinned feet from years of hard work. It's a truism that most dancers have ugly feet but to Fandango, there's a beauty too, to seeing how much Summer's been through, how hard she's worked to achieve her place in the spotlight with him. Sometimes Fandango pulls her feet into his lap and kneads her arches with his free hand, digging his thumb into all the hard-knotted spots. She sighs and longs for the day that their bus is out of the shop, then they won’t have to stay awake for hours on end. Fandango always tells her that she can sleep while he drives. But Summer smiles a little, her eyes heavy-lidded, and tells him that she couldn't leave him without any company at all and besides, she'll sleep when he does. Fandango smiles and kisses the elegant sweep of her ankle. He can't wait for their bus, and their driver, to be on the road again too.

  
  
**5.** Often when they go out in the evenings, Summer and Fandango dance but they also enjoy restaurants and cocktail bars. Summer likes beautifully-decorated places; somewhere she can get a good chicken salad and excellent rapid service. But she also likes the sort of bars where she can dance a little on a table, places where people won't assume things and where the waitresses don't mind her dancing so long as the glasses don't smash all over the floor and the cops aren't called. Summer is classier than that though. Fandango lifts her up onto their table when she wants everyone to see how good a dancer she is. She slips her arms down his chest and makes sure that he gets the rightful spotlight too, just like they do at dance clubs throughout the world. It's a rush.

 

More often than not, someone leers at her, as they should because she's stunning and always easily the sexiest woman in the room. Summer always looks towards Fandango when a man tries to buy her a drink or get her phone number. She raises her eyebrows as though amused that anyone is even trying. Fandango hands her a Blue Lagoon and smirks when she tells people that she doesn't need anyone else to buy her a drink because she's walked in with the sexiest man in the city. He can taste the citrus of curaçao on her breath as she slots into place flush against him. Where else would she be? Who else would he be with?

 

_-the end_


End file.
